


Sweet Dreams Dimitri

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Repression, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mercedes takes Dimitri to bed, and makes sure he goes to sleep.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 33





	1. Sweet Dreams Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> I never write anything, but a dumb idea of a silly conversation turned into a semi-meta angst analysis and then it turned into porn! I don’t know what I’m doing!

Looking around the cathedral at night to find it empty was an odd change. For almost as long as she could remember this cathedral, Mercedes has known the darkened blue tones of night as a signal of his presence. Perhaps tonight he wasn’t looking for answers? Yet that made little sense to her, as there had never been a night Dimitri hadn’t also been present, even when vocal communication wasn’t an option. 

It always added a somber tone, but that wasn't a bad thing, praying always felt more genuine with that aura. 

After praying she dwelled on his absence. Perhaps he was avoiding her? Last time they spoke it had gotten rather heavy. Perhaps her words broke through and he no longer needed guidance from the Goddess? That was pure egotism.

It wasn’t any of her business, but Mercedes never paid heed to what should and shouldn’t be her business. A thought trailed her. Perhaps she couldn’t stop wondering why he hadn’t come tonight because the Goddess wanted her to see him. And that, for Mercedes, was enough reason for it to be her business. 

  
  


It didn't take her long to find him. Her first thought was the training grounds, but she decided to check the war room before, it would have been less out of the way to check there and the infirmary than the training grounds - and the memories of Emile soured her to the training grounds. There he was, centre of the tables, surrounded by papers, books, and scattered pieces of pawns from a strategy board. His body limp, slumped over it. What a mess. 

“Dimitri,” She called out from the doorway to no answer. 

Mercedes picked up a few scattered pieces that had rolled off the desk on her way over to the table. “Dimitri?” she repeated with a little hum. Still, no answer. 

She placed the pieces back on the table beside his crossed arms, like a sharp, rocky pillow. “My that cannot be comfortable…” 

Peering over the documents, she didn't need to understand it to grasp it was something complicated. It looked like the practice exams from the Royal School of Sorcery, lots of numbers, equations, theory, little circles connecting to each other, but it wasn’t magic, it was finances and alliances. A lot of these were dated weeks and months ago. 

“Are you catching up on the Kingdom’s finances, Dimitri?” it was less of a question needing an answer, but another hesitant attempt to wake him. 

Silence.

Silence and a sigh. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. Very much asleep. He looked oddly tranquil. “...Cute.”. A prod on the shoulder. “Dimitri, sleeping here can’t be good for your injuries!” 

She flinched back a bit, just in case, but he didn’t stir. “I thought you were a light sleeper… but i suppose months without sleep will eventually catch up to you…” 

Well if he was asleep, that was a good thing. He needed to. And yet, there was a nagging. She couldn’t just leave him to sleep like this, not with those injuries, and not in that armor! 

The Goddess brought her here for a reason, if he was fine just sleeping like this, she wouldn’t have stirred her to find him! With a short prayer to the Goddess watching over her, “Goddess give me strength.” and she was compelled to take him to bed.

\---------

“Nrugh…” 

“Oh my! Dimitri,” His vision was dazed as he slowly rose, rubbing the sleep out of his eye… as the foggy vision of Mercedes sitting on a chair, sewing something cleared into his eyes. It was so much brighter and fuzzier than he remembered the dead of night to be. “Goodness, you should go back to sleep, you can’t be rested yet.”

He sighed, deeply, a few times… or rather his sigh turned into hyperventilation. In, out, In… Out…. eventually finding composure.

Trying to move to sit up, his muscles tensed and flinched. The clear vision of Mercedes eased him, but the daze of waking up always threw him off. And…. “This is…. This isn’t,”

“I found you sleeping in the war room, so I took you to bed.”

It was hard to find anger at her, she always seemed too soft and fragile, and there was an odd sense of security in her unfailing kindness. There couldn’t be an ulterior motive, she wouldn’t kill him… “ _You_ moved me there?” 

She nodded with a “Mhmn.” When he looked more confused than dazed at her she elaborated. “I used a spell. With that armor on, you were far too heavy for me.”

“Ah.”

“But after I got it off, getting you into bed was a lot easier.”

Dimitri’s one good eye widened, and darted to the pile of armored pieces on the floor next to her… and a… 

He flinched to grab at his chest finding bare skin. “I-!’

“I couldn;t find any pyjamas in your closet.” His face grew red, and suddenly he was incapable of eye contact with her. “But that’s not a bad thing, your wounds need time to breathe.” 

He turned his head away, a late and futile attempt to hide his scars. Eyes fluttering, no fabric pressing on that eye, that wretched eye. No weight pressing on his crusted lid, no pressure against his charred eyelashes. He’d gotten so used to the feeling that even without it he could feel the weight of the patch until the clarity of movement hit in. “You… changed me…”

“Mhmn.” The smile on her voice never daunted, unfazed. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“.... I- My…” 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, you’re well endo-”

“I’ve not shown anyone this body…” A finger reflexively picked at a fresh scratch on his shoulder, a scar that’s not fully healed, a dent in his body. 

She didn’t pause to let him continue as he trailed off, but rather to process his underlying meaning. “I couldn’t leave you like that. It can’t have been comfortable.”

Regardless of the weight off his skin, he hadn’t noticed, the bed felt as solid as the ground to him. He tilted forward, unsure if what to even say. Trying his hardest to repress the need to deprecate himself, bottle it up, keep it to himself. Muttering all the same, “This broken…” A word for himself before continuing, repeating himself. “I’ve not shown anyone this…”

She repeated in kind, “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Ashamed?” He chuckled, somewhat forced. “I’m not ashamed of that…”

She stared softly at him, long enough to coax more out of him. He finally turned his head back to her. “I’m ashamed that I’m proud of it.” He looked down and to the side again. “This broken skin, dents on my body, unbefitting of a man, yet alone a king, proof to the outer world that I’m…” Broken. “ I like them…” His fingers started to rub at a closed up cut, stretched red weak flesh, it was numb. “I like making them.” 

She looked down. Contemplatively, “Dimitri… You need to let yourself heal.” a double entendre if he ever heard one. 

His hands dropped and his eyes looked glassy. “Why should I?” 

Enough of a pause, he knew he should have just bottled this all up and pretended he was healed still. Laying back down and turning his back to her, his muttering getting quieter, “I didn’t break myself.” 

Maybe she’s had enough, he was being moody after all, everyone has enough of him eventually. Should have just smiled and said thank you. Why did he even start talking? 

The weight on the bed shifted, her hand was so warm on his shoulder. Goddess he was so pathetic, he didn't benefit any of this, she should just leave. 

“You didn’t do this to yourself, Dimitri.”

He did. 

“But that doesn’t mean you don't need to heal.”

Why should he? If he lets himself heal then will it have even mattered? 

“It’s hard, but no one else is going to fix you.”

Why can't they? 

“You’re the only one who will always be there for you.” 

What if I hate myself? 

“You’re stuck together. So be a friend to yourself.”

…

Why did it make sense? 

“Sorry.” 

“For what?”

He didn’t know. Why is it always like this? 

Dimitri placed his hand over Mercedes’ on his shoulder. 

“How do I start?”

She brushed some of his hair away from his eye so he could see her again. That infectious smile. Soft, kind, undeserving of…. He tried to remove his hand from her’s, but she squeezed it in kind. “You can start by letting your body be happy.”

He flinched his hand back despite that. “I-! I don’t think I deserve such a thing from you-”

She chuckled. “Oh my Goddess, that did sound like a line, didn’t it?” 

He wanted to sink through the mattress, how pathetic of him to think… Ugh. 

“I wasn’t aware I was so smooth~” She leaded further to the side, to keep his face in sight as he tried to bury it inconspicuously into the pillow. “I had no idea you had such thoughts on your mind!”

“You’re teasing me…” 

She just smiled, not denying it. “I can’t help it, you’re so cute.” 

And he was gone, the ferocity of androwning fish he flopped onto his front, completely avoiding those eyes. Those eyes, and his desires… he had to avoid it.

It was too hard to avoid, she leaned down onto his body. “What I mean is,” gently stroking her fingertips on that scar he had anxiously picked at earlier. “You need to let your body rest, and relax.” His muscles tensed under her fingers.

He had grasped that much already… But that wasn’t so easy. “Hm.”

“You’re so tense, Dimitri…” 

How could he not be? Surely she knew pressing her soft body on his back like this, with barely a sheet of fabric between… He was tenser than ever, trying to ignore the growing heat and those urges he really shouldn’t have. He had to keep his humanity in check. It wasn’t fair when he wanted to- Think of a potato. You don't deserve these thoughts… You’ll break her, ruin her, bend her, just like you did yourself- He was so undeserving, and Mercedes was flabbergastingly beautiful, and kind, and gentle, and so soft… Potato. 

“Although… If that’s what you really want... “ She shifted her weight suddenly and straddled his back. 

“Mer-”

Her hands ran over his shoulders, fingers gently rolling on his flesh.. A massage? Oh… of course. He relaxed a smidgen at the thought of not getting what he deep down knew he wanted. 

“If you need this to relax…”

What was she saying? 

She hummed, the shifting weight of her over him, pushing him further into the bed, and that pressure on his hips, and the soft mattress, he couldn;t fully deny how it affected his basic animal body. 

“Are you teasing me, again?”

“Do you like to be teased, Dimitri?”

He had no answer. 

She leaned forward, lifting that weight off his hips, which.. Goddess he hoped she didn’t notice how his hips bucked back down into the soft pressure of the mattress. It was hard to admit the heat. But she must have noticed the hissed sigh. 

Mercedes pressed her soft, full lips on the back of his neck, a soft kiss, followed by a wet lick leading down. It was so sudden he didn’t expect it, yes, that’s why he bucked his hips and rolled hard down onto the mattress, and that's why he moaned. 

“What do you want?”

“What?” His brain reconnected, still unsure of what was happening, still guarded, still expecting disappointment. He paused and registered this. If this was the time to self sabotage, now should be his only escape.. 

“I…. I don’t know.”

“What do you like?”

“I… haven't given it much thought before.”

“I see…” Why wasn’t she giving up? “Then is there anything you don't want me doing?”

“I-... Um… I don’t want… I dont like it when…. that is to say I don’t…” He paused. She didn't need to know those things, did she. “P-pee.” Please don’t ask me more.

She kissed his back again, moving, placing kisses along a trail, turning around to the side of his neck. He subconsciously moved into it, revealing his flushed face to her. Whispering, ever so gently into his ear, “So no more.”

He hissed out a quiet thank you, and she kissed his hot cheek. Her hands trailed down, softly, barely touching, almost tickling as she ran her fingers down his midriff. A conscious knowledge of where she was going, he let out a breathy hum. 

Cupping her hand into his hair, “Let me see you.” He turned against her, letting her hold his face. She ran her fingers down, making tiny footsteps with her fingers, down and down the anticipation built into a suppressed buck. 

Dimitri couldn’t stand to look in her eyes, fluttering to look away, and she brushed a thumb at his cheek. “It’s okay, look at me.” 

As soon as he willed himself to keep his eyes on her’s, she was finally there… it was so hard to keep his eye… eyes open and looking at her as he felt that warm pressure of delicate fingers stroke down his length. “Hah..” 

She met his hum with her own, toying ever so delicately, leading a soft line against his… lord when had he gotten so hard? He felt his abdomen tighten, he wanted…. “H-Harder, Mercedes.” 

She tilted her head, staring into his fogged vision. Mercedes turned her head from him looking down, as her finger twirled a little circle on his tip, heavy against his belly. “You have nothing to be ashamed of..” He hissed, feeling blood rush from his head. 

She looked back at him. “You’re beautiful, Dimitri” His cock twitched up against her palm. Why did those words feel so good? 

“Mercedes… as are you.” 

She kissed him on the lips. As her hand curled, finally, around his girth, despite squeezing so firmly, her palm.. So soft, so warm, so… Dimitri cupped his hand around her head, opening his mouth into her’s, thoughts of how wet and soft her mouth was… how her tongue might feel… how the back of his brain wanted to dominate her. He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, feeling a soft hummed moan from her. What would it feel like? Could she take him, would that be okay? To hold her face in place and cup those cheeks, to see those pale lavender eyes looking up at him, as he pushed his length past those plump lips… Could she take it? Would she choke? Would he like that? He groaned and bucked his hips into that tight soft palm. Something as tight as that. 

He hand squeezed, then loosened, and she thrusted her hand down his full length, so rough and fast. He groaned into her, and couldn’t get out of his head. Dimitri’s hand trailed down her body, sliding from her hip, curving around her skirt. There was so much fabric, a weighty skirt between his fingers and what he could easily tell - from how she pressed against his hand… His blood must have all gone to his cock. He wanted to rip it off, punish that skirt for getting in the way of her flesh. The mystery of it, imagining it. What was her body like? How did she feel… How would it feel to thrust into her, to penetrate her.. A soft palm, how could that possibly compare to her folds? And if she let him fuck her, would her soft wuiet voice become a stifled scream? Could he-

  
His thoughts were cut off as Mercedes moved her head back, sucking on his tongue, that had still been twisting desperately tasting her. A sloppy pop as she breathed out. “Oh… she breathed out, with especially tight long strokes, hard, firm, squeezing tightly at different intervals. He couldn’t help but buck his hips into that hand. It was soft, and sticky from sweat and his precum. The tug at how little lube there was… That sharp eating fogged his brain with a carnivorous need. It felt like time was slower while all he could do was pant, and grip, and thrust his throbbing cock into her hand. She continued as if no time had passed. 

“My, my, that does sound _fun_ .” He didn’t even register how his thoughts had garbled into _very coherent_ grumbles of desires. She kept his eyes and smirked a soft yet sinister smile. “But today… you’re going to spew your seed all over my hand, aren’t you, Dimitri?” 

He hissed, not sure if there was disappointment or pure need to cum. “Wi-Will you-” His grumbled attempts to express his desire became incoherent even in his brain, the thoughts were overwhelming. Chest painting as such a small delicate hand completely consumed his mind.. He had barely enough self control to pry his hands off of her and slam them down on the mattress, gripping tightly as his body ignored any decorum and his thrusts became so needy and intense, that he started to rock the bed, “I’m so pathetically needy that just your touch turns me into a mindless beast-”

“But youre my beast.” 

There was too much compassion in her tone, no matter the darkness if her words, it was more than enough to tip him over the edge, but her gentle kiss above his scared eye, he absolutely burst. Spilling himself all over her palm and his chest, he felt bliss. Nothing but limp, exhausted, fluttering and the ever so pleasant feeling of her milking the rest out of him. Everything was white, his heaving slowly subsiding and quaking if his thighs as he softened in her hand. “G-Goddess… Merc...Mer..Cedes…”

He slowly came to, fluttering his eyes, unaware of how far they’d rolled back in his head, his head was spinning, the double vision slowly coming back to cement on her smile. Solid in his vision, as his eyes slowly registered and he captured the image of her licking her fingers… Licking.., Her fingers are clean… of... of… “Mercedes…” His breathing was still uncontrollable.

“Rest.” 

His head was so light that closing his eyes came naturally but he struggled still wanting that picture kept alive. He smiled, raising a limp hand to her cheek. His fingers had gone numb, but the warmth of her… it was so soothing he began to feel again. 

“Stay with me.” 

Her nod was enough to bring peace to his mind long enough to let his heavy lids drift shut.   
  


“I’m here.” 


	2. Alt ending because I THINK ITS FUNNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an added in/alt ending that I wrote & scrapped cus it was less cute

He felt the weight of her shifting around, and her the soft cotton of a napkin cleaning up his sticky mess. When she was finally sitting at the side of his bed, he willed the ability to open his eyes and watch her, night still bathing her face as Mercedes unbuttoned her blouse. 

“You’re changing-” He choked out, throat dryer than he expected. 

“Yes.” She turned to him. “Oh” She chuckled. “That’s right, you want the first time you see me to be when you test it off?” 

“I-”

She chuckled again, breathing out a “Cute.”

“You don’t have to- Never mind, forget I said anything-”

She smiled, “Close your eyes then. I can change into a nightgown… and I Really should get you some water…” 

“I’ll do it-”

“Rest.” 

He grumbled. “You don’t have to- Forget I said anything, just join me.”

“I am thirsty though…” 

“Did I not-” He shifted up. “I haven’t satisfied you-”

She laughed again and rubbed his arm. “Dimitri, I’m on my period.”

“... Oh.” He coughed, admittedly not due to his dry throat this time, “I don’t mind-”

She couldn’t help a laugh. Mercedes rubbed her knuckles against his cheek, and he pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it. 

“Sleep.” He seemed disappointed but he nodded weakly. “I’ll be back with some water. I want you to sleep.”

“To take care of me like this…” He leaned back down reluctantly. 

“I like doing it.”

He hesitantly looked at her like he didn’t believe her, but nodded. 

“Good boy.”

“Mercedes… Don’t tease me-”

“Oh! You’re right, I shouldn’t get you riled up again.” She moved off the bed, moving to the door. “I’m not sure I could keep up.”

He sighed, contemplating it but deciding to trust her words. His eyes were so heavy… This was more exhausting than training. 

Before he could embrace sleep, the click of the door he heard muffled voices through the door. 

“Sooo…. expect… lucky lady… banging….” A whistle. 

“Oh…. vian…. Wake… ou?”

“Not… what’s the…. cuse…. rearranging furniture?”

“Ah… no… was… Dimitri a handy.”

He’d heard enough to embarrass himself for a lifetime, sleep is a good escape for that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Potato
> 
> If any of you know what I should be tagging this let me know cus I’ve got no clue.


End file.
